Harry Potter: A New Dawn's Awakening
by Anon360
Summary: Harry has changed over the summer, and his changes are a part of a secret greater than he could ever imagine. How will he deal with the truths he has to face, and what will happen at Hogwarts this year? With new friends and allies, Hogwarts is about to turn upside down. This story takes place in book 6, and Prof. Slughorn is teaching. Disclaimer: I obviously am not J.K. Rowli
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Discoveries

A quill twirled aimlessly in the air, controlled by the boy who lay sprawled on the bed, one hand tucked neatly behind a mass of raven hair. Dark, green-black eyes stared up at the ceiling as his wand hand worked on moving the quill about the room. The boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and he was enjoying the newly banned lift on underage magic due to Voldemort's return. Harry had been sure to make it well known to his aunt and uncle, who upon discovering this, had taken an immediate vacation with his cousin Dudley, and did not plan to return until school's start. Although he was happy to have them gone, he wished that they had at least left some semblance of food in the fridge.

Sighing, Harry allowed the quill to ease down to his desk, before sitting up and sliding to the floor. Long, flowing black hair hit his back as he stood, one of the many changes to his features as the summer had progressed. He walked to his mirror and examined himself, a slight smile playing about his lips. He did not know how it had happened but he liked the changes, and as he stood before the mirror he tied his hair back, now a bit past his shoulder. His eyes, which were usually bright green, were now dark enough to almost pass as black, and he had grown too. He now stood at about 6.2, his body lean and strong, slight muscles beneath the shirt he wore. His face had lost all baby fat and was only muscular and lean, leaving practically no trace of the boy before. To complete the changes, Harry's glasses lay discarded in a junkyard somewhere, no longer needed because his eyesight had enhanced. He grinned, thinking of how Hermione would respond. At least she wouldn't have to fix them anymore he mused.

Pocketing his wand, Harry turned for the door, stomach rumbling. As he reached his hand for the knob, there was a sudden screech and a flapping of wings as an owl hurtled into the room through the open window. Harry swiveled, surprised that Hedwig had already returned from the Burrow, but excited at the prospect of not having to scrounge for food, or worse, eating one of Hagrid's rock cakes. But the owl that had swept into his room wasn't Hedwig, and Harry quickly pulled out his wand, raising it quickly as he stared skeptically at it. Black with red eyes, the owl screeched again, holding its leg out in order to pass the green note it held on to. Cautiously, Harry approached the owl and checked for any hexes. Finding none, he removed the note from the owl, and for the first time noticed how old and tired it looked. With the note in hand, he glanced over the seal, raising his eyes at the snake and falcon intertwined. Pulling the seal open, the note suddenly leapt from his hand, unraveling itself to reveal worn tan parchment, nicely preserved. The black scrawl was still dark and readable, but before he could move it began to speak, reading allowed the note contained within.

Harry stood, shocked and mesmerized at the woman's voice from inside.

Dear Son,

If you are reading this then you must have reached your 17th year and I am afraid I am no longer with you. But there is no time for deep regrets over the past. All I can hope is that you hear what I have to say and follow what must, no, what should be done.

Listen carefully my son, and take extreme precautions. Because you are reading this it means that I no longer live, but your father my son, still does. This could only reach you if the counter part met him as well. I do not know all that you do, but I know that your father loves you and would want to know of your whereabouts. Severus and I are your parents, and would have raised you if it had not been for Dumbledore. As Voldemort rose to power, Dumbledore searched for any way in which to destroy him and found a way through Harry Potter. I fear of what shall come to pass but all I know is that grave things will come from this.

And so I ask you to find your father, and destroy Dumbledore. If life has formed for you as I fear then you know nothing of Voldemort. He does not wish evil onto the world but only seeks to protect the values and customs of the Wizarding world. He discovered early on that lying within the shadow of muggles only prevents the potential for change. Furthermore, the taint of muggle blood within our society leads to destruction and Voldemort seeks to stop it. It may be hard to believe with all that you must have been taught but it is true.

So I beg this of you Damien, search for your father and put a stop to this evil.

I have also left you a ring, which bears the seals of our households. You were too young to possess any memories, but I have placed a few photos within the envelope. Now I must provide a final warning for your safety son. I know you must think I'm scolding but after all I am your mother and I love you.

Take care my son, and I will see you in this next life,

Arina Snape

The note dropped out a package then, but the letter itself burned and swept itself out of the house, the ashes disappearing with the wind. Shocked and shaking, Harry stooped to pick up what had fallen loose. On the floor lay the ring described in the letter and a package of pictures just as she had said. He studied the ring first, the cold metal warming in his hand for a moment then cooling as it resized to fit his finger. Harry studied the two crests of the snake, falcon and black diamond orb that seemed to swirl. This he hesitantly placed in his pocket, before moving onto the photos. Fumbling, he managed to remove the pictures, and glanced over them, fingers unwillingly tracing the contours of his mothers face. The first photo was a family portrait, his father he thought, in shock, straight faced and holding that slightly irritated look, but there was a hint of a smile when Arina tucked her hand into his. Arina had long curly black hair, her face handsome but very kind. Dark green/black eyes looked back at him and he realized that he had her eyes. The next was a photo of him as a toddler but unmistakably their son. His hair was already a mess of curls, and no doubt his mother probably thought he had grown to look exactly like her.

The next couple of photos were simple, showing him in his room, a family outing, and then a last photo of his father holding him and reading a story that looked suspiciously like a DADA book. Harry stood, shaking, as he let it all sink and continued to go through the photos again and again. For a moment he reminded himself of the owl, and he turned, only to discover that it had left. He made it to his desk before sinking into the chair, the knowledge that Severus Snape was his father finally hitting him.

Around the same time that Harry had received his letter, Snape had received his on the streets of Diagon Alley. The owl had looked familiar to him, and he took the letter immediately, staring in shock at the symbol on the back.

Unlike Harry however, he waited till he had found some privacy in Diagon Alley and opened the letter, stomach clenching as he watched the note unravel and then the voice he had not heard for nearly 16 years. As the story played out, Snape began to curse, anger hitting hard at his core. But there was more to the letter. When it ended, the note also disintegrated, leaving his crest ring; his bind to Arina's family. Snape stood silently, staring at the ring, and placed it on his finger. Immediately, images began to flood back, magic unbinding magic bonds placed around his mind years ago. Images of Dumbledore standing before him, holding him in a full body bound. The next was of Dumbledore revealing his sleeping son, a terrible grin on his face. From here it raced through, almost painfully as he remembered Dumbledore relaying what he was to do and what had happened to his wife Arina. The swap, he realized. Dumbledore had swapped the Potter's dead child for his own. And finally, the spell that wiped his memory, warped it to fit the story Dumbledore now kept to in order to preserve the outcome.

And as the images finally began to subside he pieced things together. Severus remembered Dumbledore taking his son and giving him the potion to change him. To transform him into Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And the scar on his son's forehead, not from the power of a mother's love, but the power of a bind made between Voldemort and the Snape's and Malfoy's. A bond that Voldemort would not harm either child until it came time to decide the path they chose. And so the spell bounced back not because of the Potter's love, but because of the promised bond.

As everything hit him, Snape shrunk everything he had bought and tucked it into his pocket. Then knowing he needed to hurry, he teleported himself away to Harry; to his son, Damien.

Harry heard the noise of the front door opening from his bedroom, and nervously he jumped up, moving quickly from his chair and towards the door. He pulled it slightly open and crept into the hall, avoiding all of the creaks in the floorboards as he tiptoed to the stair rail. Downstairs, standing within the entryway, was Severus Snape. For a moment Harry simply stared at him, not knowing what to make of it, not knowing what to say. Then Snape, seeming to sense someone's presence, turned sharply to look up at Harry. He didn't bother to cover his surprise, as Harry stood quite still, attempting to find the words to speak.

"Professor Snape," he greeted Severus, working at keeping his tone level. "I received a note this morning, and it..." he let his voice trail, not knowing how to continue.

"I know," Severus replied. "You should also have a ring, that bears the seal of both Snape's and Moorewood's. That should stand as proof of who I am." Snape held his hand up in order for Harry to see the unmistakable ring that he also held. Harry touched the side of his pocket, letting his hand hit the weight of the ring.

"Then you are…" Harry struggled to get the words out. "My father," he finished in a whisper, swallowing hard. Snape nodded, stiff, afraid of how Harry would react. Slowly, Harry walked down the stairs, meeting Snape at the bottom. He now stood at his father's height, and seemed an almost mirror younger image of his father with slight distinctions. He was handsomer, and his skin was not pale, so one would have to take careful notice to see otherwise.

"I realize if you do not believe or wish to believe the contents but they are true. Your mother, wise as she was, left a spell on my ring to lift any spells placed on me by wizards. I am afraid that you cannot continue on as Harry Potter, but I understand if you do not want to take your place as a Snape, and furthermore, as my son."

Harry stood still for a moment, and then determinedly making up his mind nodded, sucking in a breath to calm him self. "It will take some time, but all I wish is to get back at Dumbledore," Harry responded, clenching his fists. "For someone to lie to me for 16 years, and to put doubt not only in my head, but also in the minds of others is too much for me. He killed my mother, took away my father and made me his pawn." Harry paused, biting his lip and finally raised his head to look at Snape.

"I…I will try my best, to be a good follower of Voldemort. And also…as your son, father." Snape's face worked hard to hold in his emotions, but a slight smile of warmth still lit his face.

"Well then," he said, attempting to keep his voice in check. "You must pack now. No clothes, no school books or anything. Only the items you require, and nothing more, understood?" Harry did not respond, simply moved towards the stairs. "And Harry," Severus called to Harry's retreating back.

"Damien," Harry responsed.

"What?" Snape asked bemused.

"Damien," Harry repeated. "Call me Damien. After all, that is the name I was born with is it not?" Snape nodded, the smile unmistakable now, but a little anxious as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Then Damien, hurry, we have little time, and there is much to do." Damien nodded, throwing Severus a quick, small smile, before retreating up the stairs. It took him little time to pack what he needed. Skipping over clothes, food, books and such, he grabbed a backpack and tossed in the pictures his mother had sent him and some entries he had been keeping since the summer. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and studied it for a moment before placing it on his hand. He felt whatever other spells that had been placed on his features finally lift for good from the ring, and he smiled. He grudgingly left his broom, and knowing there really was nothing he absolutely needed, picked up his backpack and rushed down the stairs.

Snape simply nodded when he saw him, and then swept out of the house, holding the door open for him to follow. Damien exited the house, refusing to look back as he allowed Snape to shut the door. Then Snape held extended arm and Harry placed his over it, in order to apparate away from Privet Drive, away from the Dursley's and away from the life, of Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Malfoys

They landed sharply on neat grounds at the front of a dark black gate. From the two serpent heads on either side of the entrance Damien instantly knew where they were, and sucked in a breath.

"Don't worry," Severus said to him, they will not harm you. In fact, I believe Narcissa will be overly pleased to discover that she now has another child to pamper. No doubt she will be bearing you down with everything from clothes to treats." Severus snickered at this, and although Damien was slightly surprised to hear him laugh, it still did little to ease Damien's nerves as he watched the gate begin to open.

"Oh, and I took the time to contact Lucius to tell him we would be arriving shortly, so they should be well ready to accommodate you." Damien thought about what he said, and wondered what he meant by accommodate him. Wasn't Snape staying as well?

Severus began walking up the path, Damien in tow, marveling at the dark beauty of the house. Narcissa must have had a hand in designing this because colorful flowers of all sorts rose all around the entrance to the house. And despite its towering and slightly dark nature, it was still beautiful. The color was that of a light grey rock, almost marble, with crawling green veins winding their way up to the top stories. Narcissa had done a good job, Damien mused as they reached the front doors.

There was no need to knock, because Lucius Malfoy immediately opened the door. Damien held his composure, wondering what Lucius thought of him standing there, the boy he had supposedly hated for so long. He greeted Severus with a kind but slightly guarded smile, and then turned to Damien, barely keeping the smile intact.

"Severus. Damien," Lucius greeted them. "Please, do come in." Severus entered and Damien followed, remaining silent as he knew was expected of him. The door closed behind them as Lucius headed down the hall, Severus at his side and Damien right behind them. For a time Damien concentrated on paying attention to where he was going, but it was a maze of halls and turns so that finally he turned his attention to the structure of the house. In some ways it reminded him of Sirius' home, with the older antique style, but this one held hints of a more sleek, modern look as well.

They finally arrived in a huge study, where books climbed up to the ceiling and a desk remained in the center. The room opened up to a larger lounge where black sofas surrounded a fireplace, and it was here that they congregated, taking seats.

Lucius called out to a house elf and had wine fetched for the three, and then took it upon himself to serve it to the group. After glasses were all passed around and the door was closed, only then did Snape delve into the story. Damien noted that the stories were very similar as far as the letter went, but he was able to pick up on the hitch in Severus's voice when he mentioned his wife. The entire time through, Lucius remained unquestioning, the perfect listener. When Snape reached the part where he went to Privet Drive before apparating here, Lucius interjected.

"I wondered why you asked that of me at the time but it is all taken care of. However, a plan of action will need to go into effect immediately due to the fact that the ministry will be notified soon. I had a batch of long-term polyjuice potion ready and made it to reflect the Potter's image, having Avery take it. He is now a decoy, pretending to have been in the library at the time this happened and is unaware of the destruction that took place at the house. He knows enough to pose as Harry for a time but he will need much more information in order to continue the facade." He took a moment to pause, before continuing. "We have a few inside men in charge of Avery while he resides at the Ministry, so this will be our chance to get any specific information out to him. However, there is also the matter of the wand…" He turned to face Damien, and Damien confused, turned to look at Snape, confused at what they were discussing. A fake Harry Potter? Destruction at the house?

Snape noticed the look on Damien's face and began to explain. "In order to provide a cover up, Lucius had the house demolished, and a decoy Harry set into place. But there will need to be more work done in order to continue hiding your disappearance until we're ready." Damien nodded, feeling the weight of his decision to step out of his role as Harry Potter once again, knowing that the world would never know him as such anymore. "Also," Snape continued, "we will need to take your wand. After all, it can be tracked, and it is property of Harry Potter." Damien's eyes grew wide, and he slowly withdrew his wand. He felt the weight of it, the familiarity tying him to it, binding him, and shuddered at the knowledge of someone else holding it, using it.

Snape scrutinized him for a moment, wondering if Damien would be able to handle what was to come. After a moment Damien turned to face him, giving him a small smile of reassurance as he passed over the wand. Snape nodded his approval, before turning to address Lucius.

"As you know Lucius," Snape continued, "this is my son, Damien Snape. I am hoping that if all goes well with my own meeting and so forth, he will participate in the training for pledging this summer. I know it will be a struggle, but I am sure he can handle, it seeing as how he has endured everything else thrown at him as the boy who lived." Lucius looked amused as he turned to Damien, addressing him for the first time.

"So Damien, it is good to know that you are well and not in the form of the, how should I put it… degrading Potter boy any longer," he began airily. "I hope you understand I mean well, and I will be glad to welcome you into the Malfoy household. But also understand that I will not fully trust you until you pass the ceremony this summer."

Damien nodded his understanding. "However sir," I am afraid I do not know what the ceremony is." Lucius smiled at this, resting his chin under his fingertips.

"It is only the same ceremony that Draco will be participating in to become a part of Voldemort's service. It is a ceremony that shows where your true loyalty lies, and everyone is family after that." Damien nodded again, and then scrunched his forehead in thought.

"Speak your thoughts aloud Damien."

"Will Draco..."

"Draco will be glad to know that his best friend is alive and well. It will take him time to look past seeing you as Damien Snape and not Harry Potter, but he is wise. Don't take offense to him, but don't take anything either." Lucius winked and Snape laughed at this.

"I think it high time that Narcissa retrieve Damien and then we must depart." Lucius called to a house elf again, and asked that the glasses and wine be taken away. Then he asked for the elf to call for Narcissa. As he did this, Damien looked up questioningly at Snape, not sure if it was all right to ask the question.

Snape seemed to read his mind however, and a small grimace crossed his face. "I must meet with the Dark Lord," Snape replied steadily, but there was no missing the slight trembling of his hands before they disappeared beneath his robes. "As you know…I must explain my behavior, and amend my wrongs." Damien's eyes grew wide, and he opened his mouth to speak. But at that moment Narcissa appeared, her face lighting up as Lucius quickly relayed the information that Harry, not Damien, was the long lost child of Severus and Arina.

Without another word, Narcissa grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of the room to Snape and Lucius's amused expressions. Damien turned back once to glance at his father, and was met with a nod, and softened expression, yet very guarded against everything else. When he turned back he realized that Narcissa was now chatting aimlessly about coursework for the summer and Draco, attempting to fill him in. He was grateful for the distraction, but as soon as his stomach rumbled Narcissa changed her rant to one about food and him needing to eat.

"If I ever see the muggles that did this to you, they won't know what's coming next," she hissed.

He swore her pace quickened as he suddenly found himself in a great dining hall, and was instructed to sit near the head. Slightly shaking from her ecstatically pushing him forward, he walked towards a seat near the head and sat down. Narcissa called for a house elf to fetch food and Draco, before taking a seat herself. While they waited for the elves to prepare something, Narcissa had Damien talk to her about his favorite colors for robes until Draco arrived. He had never had the luxury of really giving it any particular thought, and was stumbling to provide any decent answers. Damien was half-relieved, and half-weary when Draco finally walked into the room, the same air of confidence he held as a first year etched across his features. After greeting his mother, he took a seat across from Damien, and took a moment to look him over, a slightly intrigued look on his face.

"Draco, I don't know if your father has informed you, but this here is—"

"—Damien," Draco finished. His eyes had never once left Damien's and the two regarded each other silently for a moment. Damien wanted to speak but could think of nothing to say, and so he sat quietly, waiting for the tension to snap.

Draco was the first to speak, his gaze unflinching. "As my father said, it'll take some getting used to but I think a quidditch welcome is in order after lunch," Draco stated, breaking eye contact. Damien let out an inaudible breath as Narcissa spoke.

"You have studies to attend to Draco and Damien will as well. So today will be your only weekday off," Narcissa interrupted. Draco nodded and looked towards Damien.

"Well, quidditch you say?" Damien was simply pleased that he wasn't getting hexed, and graciously accepted the offer of quidditch. Draco smiled, extending his hand across the table in a sign of camaraderie. Clasping his hand with Draco, Damien remembered the first time Draco had extended an offer of friendship. Oh how times had changed, he thought. The food arrived soon afterwards and everyone tucked in, Damien attempting not to scarf it all down at sight. With extreme control he managed to take bites instead of swallowing the sandwiches whole. He ate fewer scones than he wished, and attempted to dab in between in order to remain neat. The meal was enjoyable though, with Narcissa throwing stories around to keep the mood high. When Draco and Damien had their fill, they dismissed themselves from the table and hurried off.

Draco led Damien outside one of the back doors, and took them to a hidden quidditch field on the grounds. As they walked to the back, for a moment Damien wondered what would happen if Draco decided to turn on him. After all, he didn't even have a wand anymore. But as the reached the field, all such thoughts were plunged aside, as Damien stared in awe at the full-size quidditch field. Draco handed him a firebolt, much like his own and some quidditch gear. The two hurriedly changed, jumping onto their brooms as soon as possible. As Damien kicked into the air, the familiar feel of air hitting his face as he flew through the sky caused him to smile. Draco was right behind him, a snitch in his hand and he waved for Damien to come over.

"Let's see who's a better seeker now Snape!" Damien yelled from across the field. Damien sped up in reply, thinking that he just might really enjoy his summer now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Chapter 3 is now up! Thanks for all of the R/R, faves and follows. Hope everyone likes the story thus far!

Chapter 3 - Loyalties

Over the next week and a half Damien saw nothing of Severus and heard even less. Narcissa kept them busy with the study sessions she had in place for both he and Draco. She had even called in a wand maker, who was most definitely not Mr. Ollivander to Damien's relief, but who patiently waited until Damien found a new, perfect wand.

In the mornings they worked on potions, one of Narcissa's favorite courses, and in the afternoons after lunch they would switch to learning spells and curses. He thought of how envious Granger would be and stopped himself short at the thought_. "Granger?" "When had he begun to think of her as Granger?"_ But that was who she was, he mused. And as time continued, he and Draco grew closer as Granger and Weasley became thoughts of his past.

His daily pattern became familiar as he became fully integrated into the household. Narcissa was strict but she was fair, and from that he grew in his magic lessons. Some evenings after dinner Narcissa would allow games of quidditch, but most times they were instructed to go read, or finish homework to turn in for the next day.

Lucius had also not returned and Damien could tell that Narcissa was becoming worried, but she continued to hide it rather well. As she called an end to their evening lessons a house elf popped into the room, bowing before Narcissa.

Madame, Master Malfoy has returned and requests both young Master Draco and Master Damien at the front. Narcissa looked up, nodded briefly and did not meet the boys' eyes.

"Drop your books," she ordered, "and make sure you have your wands." When both boys had done as she had instructed she swept out of the room, they following in her wake. Down the halls that Damien now mostly knew, they hurried to the entrance hall. Lucius stood there, still donned in his traveling cloak, his face void of emotion.

Narcissa and Lucius held a quick, meaningful look, before Lucius gestured at Draco and Damien to follow him out. Narcissa said nothing as they walked out of the house after Lucius and moved past the door stoop. Lucius then held out both arms and instructed the boys to grab hold. They did so, Damien and Draco both exchanging a quick glance before apparating away.

Damien was still becoming accustomed to apparating, and as they landed, he teetered for a moment, unable to immediately gain proper footing. As he steadied himself, he began to take in his surroundings, squinting his eyes to allow them to adjust to the dim light. From what he could tell they were underground, in some form of a thrown room. And he and Draco happened to be standing in the center of the room, where a ring of cloaked figures encircled them. A quick look about him showed that Lucius had left the center and had moved to join the circle with the others. With hoods up he could not single everyone out but he immediately found Severus by his stance.

Drawing in a breath and standing as straight as possible, Damien turned to look towards the head, where there was a single thrown. Suddenly, something on the thrown moved, and two eyes opened as a tongue shot out and hissed. For a moment his heart stopped, and it took every ounce of control not to run as he recognized Nagini. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco turn the same way, the color slightly flushed from his cheeks. Damien sucked in a breath, nerves threatening to course through him and take over. There was a loud crack then, and unexpectedly, another figure appeared, his hood down. Nagini instantly slithered to the floor, making way for the pale figure that had looked much more like an older version of Tom Riddle make his way to the throne chair. He took his seat, hands sliding down the arms as he turned to look assess the two of them, eyes halfway between slits and actual human ones. Nagini slithered beside him, wrapping her self around until her head rested on Voldemort's shoulder, and slit eyes stared menacingly out.

Damien could feel his face pale, and struggled to not shake, knowing that he would need to be conscious of his emotions around the lord. As the quiet grew increasingly uncomfortable, the Voldemort finally began to speak.

"So," Voldemort sighed, stroking the side of his chair. "Harry Potter lives no more, but our own brother returns a man." Voldemort smiled then, something more mischievous than kind. Damien swallowed, his heart slamming within his chest. "I suppose I should apologize for that mark my boy, but it seems you no longer have one." It was true, as Damien's appearance had changed; the mark had gone with it, leaving him very ordinary looking, and leaving no trace of the boy who lived behind.

"But first, I believe that I should thank Severus, for having such a wonderful wife as to also return me to my former self. By her giving you the family crest, and dissolving the magic, it has allowed me to return to some of my familiar form. The rest remains…in time." Damien glowed slightly; he knew Severus was both proud and terribly sad about Arina, but happier more than anything.

"Now," Voldemort continued. "Do you two know why you are here?" Hesitantly, they both nodded, the hairs beginning to prickle on their arms. Voldemort chuckled slightly, amused, and Damien felt his blood go cold at the sound.

"Well then, let's get down to business," Voldemort half hissed. "Do you two accept the honor of serving at my side, or do you wish to retreat and live another life? You first Harry Potter, for you are still a Potter until you prove otherwise." His words reminded him of Lucius, and bitterly he thought of how he was forever guilty until proven innocent.

Damien swallowed and moved slightly forward. Clearing his throat, he clenched and unclenched his fists before speaking.

"My lord," Damien began, his voice echoing within the confines of the room. "Dumbledore killed my mother. Almost destroyed my father and took me and made me something I never would have chosen to become." He took a moment to pause, drawing strength from within before he continued. "For years I have been his pawn, but no longer. To me it is not a choice, but a responsibility not only to my family but also to the wizarding world. We must stop Dumbledore, and I would be honored to work at your side. No more shall muggles continue to be a nuisance to our society and no longer shall we have to live in the dark. And so, I am ready to earn my rightful title and to become a part of those who are willing to set this world right."

There was silence for a moment, and Damien stepped back, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks, but he managed to suppress it, knowing that what he said was good. Voldemort was quiet a moment longer then he smiled and laughed, a harsh sound that Damien was sure caused the temperature to drop several degrees. Around them the hooded figures remained silent, and after a second he grew serious once more, leaning back in his seat as he carefully began to analyze Damien.

"You truly are a Snape, just like your mother really." The flush that crept up the second time could not be stopped, but he kept his expression neutral. If Voldemort took any notice he didn't show it, but dismissively turned away from Damien and turned his attention to Draco. Voldemort beckoned silently, and Draco moved forward in response. "And you Malfoy, why do you wish to serve me?" Draco did not hesitate like him but spoke immediately, his voice clear and strong.

"I wish to serve you because it has always been my duty. I too wish to ban the world of this muggle scum, and would be honored to do so. And besides, what prouder way do I have of becoming a Malfoy, than by banding against Dumbledore, and righting all the wrongs of the wizarding world. A new era has arisen, and I will rise with it, hopefully by your side."

Voldemort nodded, obviously pleased and Draco retreated. "And definitely a Malfoy," Voldemort mused. "So straightforward and slightly idealistic…and arrogant. So very arrogant, but that is what makes you strong. Now then." Voldemort swept his arm, and two of the death eaters immediately left the circle, coming to stand beside them. "Remove your wands for the time being, they will be returned shortly."

Damien withdrew his wand, seeing Draco do the same out of the corner of his eye. As one, they began to step forward, but were stopped by the deatheaters. Halting, they passed their wands over, and the deatheaters handed them over to Voldemort. Once done, they returned to their sides, and Voldemort placed the wands on the arm of the chair.

"Now, it is time for the initiation process. Good job thus far, but now you truly prove that you will serve me." At this time the two death eaters moved in front of each of them, and Damien swallowed, knowing that the mark would burn. But the deatheaters swept out their wands and as one yelled "Crucio!" The pain that coursed through his body was terrible, and he collapsed from shock and pain. Next to him he could feel Draco convulsing as well, and he felt as if his eyes would roll to the back of his head. For what seemed like ages it remained like that, until the curse was suddenly lifted.

As it did, he lay flat, unable to hear and unable to feel anything but a deep numbness. He heard the clatter of some objects fall to the ground and the voice of Voldemort ringing through his ears.

"Fight back! Survive!" Damien struggled to stand but as he did so the pain flew swept his body once again, and he fell to the ground in uncontrollable agony. As it coursed through anew, he pulled and fought his way across the floor to the long black slither of wood. He blocked everything out but his wand as the curse increased, and he felt blackness begin to work its way into his vision.

He could hear voices as he slowly crawled, growing ever nearer as the blackout drew him in even more. Just as he felt himself touch the tip of his wand, coldness and blackness overtook him, and he knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Of Quidditch and Manors

"Damien, wake up." The sound of Narcissa's voice resonated through the guest room he lay in. He heard Narcissa exit and he sat up, the sheet that covered him sliding down his body and falling to the bed. Dressed only in boxers one was able to see the muscles and definition that surrounded his entire body. His hair was trimmed and clean swept down his back at a perfect angle, and a bit of stubble had grown on his face, making him look older and much handsomer. Stretching, Damien finally stood and walked across the floor to the mirror, briefly studying himself. On his arm, bright and welcoming lay the dark mark.

Nearly all of summer had passed since his initiation process and he had just returned to the Malfoy mansion a few days ago. The process had been an ordeal, and he knew at moments he thought he would not make it through. For a moment he shivered as his eyes fell across the dark mark that graced his skin. His hand reached forward of its own accord to touch it, but as it did so he felt the mark begin to burn slightly. Damien quickly withdrew his hand, knowing he would be in a world of trouble for mistakenly contacting Voldemort.

It was the first of August, and only a week or two remained before the return to school. Damien moved away from the mirror and headed towards his shower, stripping himself as he entered the warm water that greeted him. His father would return today and apparently with a surprise in store. He quickly washed, allowing the warm water to soothe any past aches and pains, and in many ways cleanse him. When he finished and exited, he found new robes set out for him from his wardrobe, and these he put on.

Black with green trim, one of the summer robe designs he had chosen from the tailor his father had Narcissa call in for him. They fit smoothly over the black button down shirt and trousers. Combing his hair, he tied it back with a green tie and then pocketed his wand before he exited the room.

He was quiet as he made his way through Malfoy manor and to the dining hall. As he turned the corner, he stopped in surprise to see that Severus was already there, alond with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. His face lit up as he saw Severus, excited that he looked healthy, despite having done missions for Voldemort past the time Damien and Draco were released from initiation. Narcissa beamed as she saw him and Severus stood, inclining his head. Damien returned the gesture and walked down the aisle of seats to greet him properly. Severus looked him up and down, assessing the child he had only recently had discovered was his lost child. And Damien, still not quite accustomed to Snape smiling in pleasure rather than crudeness, found his own smile growing at the sight. They laughed for a moment, clearing the air as Severus touched his shoulder briefly, and then sat, gesturing for Damien to do the same.

Damien took his proper seat at the table, and chatting immediately began as the house elves brought down breakfast.

"So Damien, will you be joining us in Diagon Alley today for a little fresh air?" Draco asked as he reachd for the jam. Damien opened his mouth to speak but Severus swiftly cut in.

"I'm afraid not Draco, but perhaps we can arrange some time for you two to traverse the streets and get out of the house. As for now, Narcissa has informed me that you still have studying to attend to if I am not incorrect." Draco nodded, bowing his head in acknowledgement. It was amusing to see how much they had changed over the summer months, mostly due to the initiation.

"So father, what will happen with school," Damien asked, his voice deep yet silky.

"As you two have been informed, Avery has been trained over the summer to pose as Harry Potter and is doing quite well. He is under the Dumbledore's Aurors careful watch now so we will hear little from him until school I believe. As for you, you know that you cannot attend school under your proper surname less Dumbledore take drastic measures then and there." Here Severus took a sip of his wine before continuing.

"The Blackwoods, another pureblood family as high as ours, and the cousins to your mothers family have been more than happy to accept you as their legal kin. You will attend school under the name Damien Blackwood, and must be sure to not let anyone know who you truly are, not even the Slytherins." Damien nodded and took another bite of his ham.

"So will I catch the train with the other students then?"

Snape nodded. "I think it's only right and less suspicious. The Blackwoods mailed out a letter to Dumbledore notifying him of your transfer from Durmstrang. Dumbledore has accepted with quite some happiness, hoping that you will be content at Hogwarts. The story is that your grandmother has raised you due to your parents business. She felt it was high time you attended the school of the highest caliber and your scores reflect perfect marks which made it suitable for you to attend Hogwarts." Perfect marks, Harry thought smiling slightly, wouldn't Granger be pissed once she discovered that.

"School supplies and robes..." Damien continued.

"Will all be attended to today, but not in Diagon Alley. I have had a house elf fetch your coursework, and we will have another tailor fit you for school robes today. But first, eat up, because we are leaving shortly after." Damien nodded, and Draco and he shared a look, wondering what the surprise was. Lucius intercepted the exchange and commented with an amused grin.

"You'll see soon enough Damien. And you Draco, mind your own business." Draco smirked a bit, but returned to his meal. Breakfast carried on as normal, as Damien and Draco chatted about quidditch tactics. They had just begun a conversation about which league players were better when Severus cleared his throat.

"Damien, if you are finished it is time to go. We will congregate later to discuss yours and Draco's mission at the school and what we shall do about the subject of quidditch. Until then, let us leave. Thank you Lucius, Narcissa for your welcome, and Draco, it was a pleasure." As Severus and Damien stood, Narcissa rose from her seat, walking briskly over to hug him tightly.

"I will see you soon dear. Don't be a stranger now like your father." Severus scowled, and Narcissa laughed before throwing him a slight kiss on the cheek. Draco nodded, motioning for them to work together later, and Damien nodded his agreement. He then followed his father and Lucius out to the front hall, where they briefly stopped to chat. As they reached the door, Lucius turned his attention to Damien.

"You take care now and I shall see you in a while." He nodded at Severus, and they clasped hands before the door was opened and Damien and Severus departed.

"I'd allow you to apparate alone, but seeing as how you have no clue where we are headed, well..."

Severus held out his arm and Damien placed his over it. Thankfully, Damien had been forced to practice apparation over the summer, and so it felt effortless as they spun away from the Malfoys home and landed on soft ground. Damien straightened and immediately began to take in his surroundings, his eyes landing on a towering mansion, which even put the Malfoy's home to shame. It was a mixture of black brick in the corners and a greyish tan mix for the rest depending on where the light hit the house. The front yard was surrounded in grey brick, and it stretched out, and away from the house down a winding path. On both ends of the house were rows of trees, and from where he stood he could see that green fields went past the front of the house.

"Is this..." Damien breathed.

"Snape manor," Severus finished with a sense of pride in his voice. "Come." Severus swept his cloak back as he walked up the steps, the front door opened by a house elf. Inside it was hard to not allow his jaw to drop. The entrance was at least two stories high and stretched down to a circle staircase and a large living room. It contained gothic like architecture, in which intricate paintings lined the ceiling. On either corner of the entrance stairs were more stairs that led up to doors.

"The libraries," Severus explained. He moved forward, Damien following in his wake as he observed in awe. At the stairs the wall suddenly turned and revealed long halls, which Severus exclaimed were the guest rooms. They continued on, pausing a moment to note one of the kitchens, which Damien learned was a personal touch of his mothers.

Damien's eyes remained riveted on the space, taking in every detail, attempting to gain some sense of his mother. Beside him Severus softly touched his arm, and led him away to view the rest of the house. They swept through the living areas and dining hall, only stopping to glance out the large windows that overlooked a grand patio and lawn that extended farther than the eye could see. Damien thought he glimpsed what looked like poles out in the yard, but before he had time to tell, Severus broke into his concentration.

"You have time to observe more later. Now, it is time for the upstairs rooms." Severus led them back out into the hall and up the stairs. On the second level Severus pointed out his rooms as well as the guest quarters, before leading him up another flight. At the top, a door opened up to reveal an open space that lead to a hall heading in both directions. Severus continued to take the lead, showing him to a potions lab and dark arts study, in which he firmly instructed Damien was to complete any such projects. Damien's lips twitched up as his father exclaimed, "there will be no foolish potion making in inappropriate areas of the house."

"Now," Severus said, leading him down the left hall. He stopped before the only door on that hall and pushed it slightly open. "This is your room." Damien pushed the door farther in and took a step inside. The room he entered into was huge. Rather, he observed that it was massive. Large windows overlooked the bedroom, and light fell across the fireplace and bookshelves in the room. The room opened into another room, where more bookcases lined the walls, along with sofas and a desk. The study connected out to a balcony, and Damien turned, his face alight.

"Thank you father." It was the first time Damien had allowed the words to easily leave his mouth, and for a moment a hint of surprise crossed Severus' face, before he replied with a small exclamation of you're welcome in return. As they left the rooms, Snape began to express his plans for the day.

"I was thinking we would have you fitted for school robes, and then I believe a tour of the grounds is in order. Perhaps a game of quidditch too." Severus smirked as he sauntered off, Damien gaping behind him.

"Quidditch?" Damien asked in slight shock.

"I think I can handle a broomstick Damien, the question is, can you keep up with me?" At this Damien snickered.

"We'll put that to the test in a moment shall we?" The two laughed as they headed back downstairs and to one of the first floor studies. Inside was a house elf, which bowed low as they entered.

"Master Snape, Master Damien, the tailor is here." Severus nodded.

"Very good Dolson, send him in." The house elf bowed again before apparating away, leaving the two alone. A moment later a stocky built man walked in, carrying a long tape measurer. He beamed when he saw Severus, and bowed low, his whiskers touching the floor. Damien's eye arched in skeptical mirth, but he said nothing to the odd scene before him.

"Severus, such a pleasure to see you again," the man swooned. Severus nodded dismissively.

"Aybair, this is the Blackwood's son, Damien. He needs measurements for school," Severus replied. At this, Aybair stood up straight, and rushed to greet Damien, grasping his hands in pleasure. Damien took a slight step back, his eyes wide.

"Damien, I'll be in the right parlor when you're through," Severus said with a smirk, quickly disappearing out the door. Aybair began to chat away aimlessly, and Damien struggled not to roll his eyes in annoyance. There was a brief moment when nothing was said between the two, as Aybair busied himself with taking in the correct measurements. But it was short lived, as Aybair continued his barrage of questions.

"So, Slytherin will be your house I presume, by the robes you just had on, or is green a favorite color of yours?" he chuckled loudly. Damien crooked his lips.

"I should hope that I get into Slytherin, although Ravenclaw would not be too bad I suppose." Damien recalled his first conversation with Draco when they were being fitted for their school robes as he said this. Aybair nodded his agreement.

"Yes oh yes that is true. At least in Ravenclaw it would prove you had smarts, although I know you must be brilliant, coming from a family such as the Blackwoods and all. And Severus would not give you the time of day if you didn't have a brain about you." Damien smirked at Aybair's knowledge, and Aybair took it as a sign that he had made a good joke and smiled himself.

"The Blackwoods are distant relatives of Severus' are they not?" Aybair asked, cutting some of the strings in the back, as he continued the conversation. Damien was happy he had not brought up Arina, and nodded in return.

"He is," Damien replied.

"I'm surprised I haven't met you before however, seeing as how I tend to wait on the Blackwoods family as well." Damien struggled to keep his composure, and hurriedly thought of an excuse.

"I was seldom in town during normal school fittings," he lied smoothly, and Aybair hurriedly agreed.

When they had finished, Aybair bowed low once again before Dolson managed to escort him out. Slightly exhausted, Damien placed his current robes on again and walked out to the right wing side in search of his father. In the first parlor Severus sat with a glass of brandy in one hand, a newspaper in the other. "All finished?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes father." Severus put down his paper then and finished draining the glass.

"Drink?" Severus asked. "Or quidditch?"

"Quidditch, drinks after." Severus nodded, then stood to exit the room and head out into the backyard. The porch-like patio with the piano was larger than Damien had thought, and stairs led down onto the lawn he had glimpsed from inside. From where he stood, he could see that the land did stretch past the pool and visible tree line. Severus led Damien down these steps and across the grounds to the woods.

It was a bit of a walk, but Damien enjoyed it, the sun having sunk down a little lower since he had arrived. When they made it to the woods, Damien noticed a path that he assumed led to the quidditch field, for there was no doubt his father had one. This they followed for a short time until they came upon it. The field was huge, the grass a deep green. On one side, there were flagpoles representing ravens and the other snakes. The blue versus the green was brilliant, and the poles were silver rather than gold.

"Over there are the changing room," Severus pointed, to the two-story villa. "The top floor is for food, guests and entertainment. The bottom level holds the changing rooms and storage for brooms and such." Damien nodded as they headed that way. They entered into a large lobby area, where seats surrounded a fireplace. To the left and right were signs pointing towards men and women changing rooms.

"Do you have competitions here?" Damien asked as they headed into the fits.

"Only amongst families. Usually the Blackwoods, the Malfoys, the Blacks and then our family of Snapes. Although the Black family has not been here for a while ever since Sirius proved to be such a disappointment." Damien swallowed, remembering how much of a father figure Sirius had been, and yet how much he had betrayed him as well. He wondered if he knew what Dumbledore had done. Did anyone know the lengths Dumbledore had gone through to protect his goal?

Severus passed him a pair of quidditch garments, and then headed off to change, Damien doing the same. When they finished, Severus led them back out and to the storage hall. Inside were several firebolts, and Severus handed each of them one.

"I presume you'll be taking one to school?" Damien smiled, a glint coming into his eye. He only nodded, looking forward to playing quidditch this year.

Severus grabbed a snitch and they walked out onto the fields. "First one to 20," he called, and tossed the snitch up. In a heartbeat he had hopped onto his broom, and had flown through the air. Damien, only a second behind shot up after him as they began to search for the snitch.

"Last one to twenty does push ups when we get back!" Damien yelled, as they cut through the air, after the snitch.

"Settle down, settle down," Narcissa chided the group with a smile. Severus and Lucius were going head to head with Draco and Damien on the matter of quidditch, in which they were debating who had won. Damien, slightly peeved had been forced to do twenty push ups when they had returned due to the snitch _magically_ appearing in his father's hands.

"I still call foul play," Damien mumbled as everyone settled down. Draco nodded and Severus and Lucius beamed.

"There were no rules on how the snitch landed in one's hand," Snape replied.

"What a Slytherin," Damien muttered, and the table laughed.

"Now that we're all settled could we please begin this conversation?" Narcissa asked. The group shifted their focus, full from the meal and now attempting to discuss the matters of school.

"Well," began Severus turning serious, "we already know the basics of them heading to school and the surname, but everything else has been left untouched am I correct?" Lucius nodded, which Severus took as a sign to continue.

"Alright then, before we begin great matters of interest, I thought it would be good to discuss the situation of quidditch, seeing as how you two will presumably be in the same house." Draco and Damien grinned, high-fiving one another. Narcissa gave them a dark look for the display, but Lucius winked. "Then I think the only practical thing to do would be to leave Draco as seeker and place Damien as a chaser," Severus continued. "I think it best that he tries a different position to avoid Dumbledore's immediate watchful eye."

Lucius nodded, hands steepled, chin resting on them. Damien said nothing in reply, knowing Severus was not entirely wrong in his pronouncement. "I agree with Severus," Lucius added. "We must draw as little attention to Damien as is possible, and such trivial matters of quidditch I believe we will survive." Slowly, the boys nodded, accepting the situation.

"Besides," Damien said, attempting to draw light on the subject. "Draco is a great seeker and I'm sure I can learn the chaser position without too much trouble." Severus inclined his head in approval, pleased with how Damien was dealing with the situation.

"Very well then, that matter is settled," Narcissa said, attempting to keep things moving. "Now to the grave issues." As the words left her lips she suddenly doubled over, grasping her arm. Around her, each of the members in the room felt the dark mark suddenly flare up, and Damien gasped in pain.

"Everyone, wands out!" Severus roared. "We are being summoned!" Damien whipped out his wand, watching as everyone around him did the same. As one, they touched the tips of their wands to their arms where the mark resided, and in a flash, they had disappeared from the Malfoy home.


End file.
